


As One

by Errolina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fix-It, Force Dyad (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errolina/pseuds/Errolina
Summary: Two finally becoming one.Rey and Ben find the connection they'd been missing all along.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	As One

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs in the oh-so-famous reylo scene at the end of RoS.

_Dust._ Ben smelled of dust and blood. Yet underneath the metallic scent, Ben smelled of warm musk, a scent I’d detected from time to time. Finn and Poe emanated a similar scent at times, but it wasn’t ever pleasant. Ben’s scent soothed something in me, relaxed me.

_Warmth._ His arms enveloped me in a warmth I’d never experienced. It filled my very core in a new way. It filled an emptiness that had always been there. His warmth completed me. I could sense him in my whole being.

_Brown_. I had always thought his deep-set eyes were brown. I was half correct. His irises only had a dab of brown at its center but were rimmed with green. Lovely. His face held a serious expression as he searched my face. Our eyes locked. I could feel him. He was holding so much back and I understood.

_Comfort_. I knew the only appropriate response. _‘Ben’._ He was here. Ben was here. His eyes brimmed with tears. I reached and touched his cheek. His skin felt hot underneath my cool fingertips. His gaze never faltered as the corners of his lips softly curled upwards. I gently stroked his face. Ben’s hand on the nape of my neck slightly tightened. His body slightly shook as he held back his tears. This was so new to me. New to us.

_Lips_. I took a breath, my lips parting. I wanted to get closer to him. I wanted to show him that what he felt wasn't only one-sided. I’d never kissed or been kissed before. I’d only watched amorous couples from afar do it. I glanced at his lips before I leaned in. I was only an inch away before he reacted. I felt the energy around us stir. Our lips had barely brushed when Ben gave a shaky gasp. The softness of his lips under mine made my heart pound. He pressed back returning the kiss. His lips pressed to mine firmly. My body slacked unexpectedly. Ben’s hands tightened around me, supporting my back, pressing me to him. Something clicked into place. A strong current of energy flowed through us. We were an open channel. We felt each other in every sense imaginable.

_Understanding_. I pulled back softly. We both smiled at each other. Ben grinned at me, chuckling. I’d never heard him laugh before. His eyes crinkled and held the softest gaze any man had ever given me. A dimple appeared on his right cheek. My finger grazed it as my smile widened. Warmth flowed through us. That missing warmth that we had searched for our entire existence. I took a deep breath, basking in our energy. Ben’s hand on my neck softened its grip. His smile slowly faded. His eyes closed. The warmth was fading, one end of the connection becoming hazy. His body slacked and he began to fall backward. I caught him before he hit the ground.

_Cold_. My hand holding his neck was cool. Ben’s skin was cold. His expression was soft, almost as if he were sleeping, but his pale skin told otherwise. The chill of his skin was beginning to sink into mine. My limbs felt numb and cold. Our energy’s flow was slowing down. Ben’s body no longer contained it. As our energy left his physical body, he began to fade away.

_Death_. Kylo Ren was dead. Ben Solo was dead. My other half’s physical form was dead, but he was not gone. I felt him. He wasn’t in the force. He was lingering here in the physical world...waiting on me. A wave of sadness washed over me. I had a lot of things left to do, but I had to do it alone. There was a soft caress in our energy. I smiled, _‘I know you will_ ’. He was waiting for me. He would wait until the day I left my physical body. When that day finally came, we would leave together.

Complete.

_As One._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching RoS multiple times in the movie theaters. I kept going back to watch this scene and other reylo interactions. I watched this clip multiple times on tumblr and watching Ben and Rey, I felt compelled to write about what emotions and feelings they were experiencing (and to also give myself some sort of closure of what happened to Ben).


End file.
